


Disconnected

by lostinthespeedforce



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x01, Angst, Barry has Speed Force problems, Emotional Whump, Gen, Sort of AUish, The Flash Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthespeedforce/pseuds/lostinthespeedforce
Summary: Barry's thoughts upon returning from the Speed Force.





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile so I may be a bit rusty. This is a drabble I wrote in the summer before we even got any previews for 4x01.

His laugh felt forced, no real emotion behind it. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this facade up. But he remembered what Jay had told him awhile back, "Don't let them see the damage."  
So he persisted. He couldn't let them see him shatter and break. He had to be strong, even though he felt as though he had no strength left. The Speed Force had stolen all of that from him: his strength, his hope, his sanity. He had to hold on, for their sake. So he continued with the facade: laughing, making jokes, being everything they thought Barry Allen should be. At least for the time being. They would figure it out eventually, but he found that he hardly cared. That should have bothered him, but it didn't. He didn't feel much of anything since he returned. Numb. That was the word he was looking for. He wished he could feel something. Anything. But it is what it is. Barry Allen went into the Speed Force, but he never came out. A different man emerged, and he wasn't sure who that was, only that he hated him.


End file.
